


I've missed you

by Cowgirl_Lou (Louise2212)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [19]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Charthur, Established Relationship, Lube, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, handjobs, just two dudes who love each other and love having sex with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 00:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21044957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louise2212/pseuds/Cowgirl_Lou
Summary: After spending several nights away from camp, Dutch sends Charles to go track down Arthur in the middle of nowhere, to which he willing obliges.





	I've missed you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing male x male and I am open to any constructive criticism to help me improve. (but please be kind)

"You're a hard man to find Arthur" Charles called out from a distance as he spotted Arthur delicately removing a flower from the trunk of a tree. “I've been tracking you for days”

"Hello Charles.” Arthur greeted him while carefully placing the flower into his satchel “Whatchu doin' followin' me this far out of camp?"

"Dutch was gettin' worried and asked me to check up on you"

“Well I've er...” he gestured to his makeshift camp around him him “ Well I'm fine as you can see"

Charles looked Arthur up and down with a mischievous glint in his eye "Hmm, yeah, so I see"

Arthur swallowed hard and bit his lip before asking "Is... is that the only reason you came all this way or is there somethin' else?"

"You tell me" Charles said as he dismounted from Taima walking over towards Arthur "What other reason could I have?"

Subconsciously Arthur started walking backwards until he found himself stopped by the trunk of the nearby tree, causing Charles to quickly manoeuvre and stand in front of him, placing a hand on the bark, effectively pining Arthur in place.

Looking deep into his deep brown eyes, Arthur leaned forward and whispered “this perhaps?” as he cupped Charles face in his hands and brushed his lips against Charles'. Taking his chance, Charles moved his hands down to Arthur's waist, pulling him closer to him, feeling his arousal against his own.

“Well that's certainly one reason” Charles smiled as he placed his forehead against his lover's “but let's just say I have missed seeing you and this fine backside around camp” he laughed as he patted Arthur's ass

“Is that so?” Arthur teased as he spun Charles around, now pressing him up against tree “there's a few things of yours I've been missing too” he told him lifting his shirt up with one hand to leave a trail of kisses along his torso, while slowly making his way down to where his other hand was trying to unbutton his trousers. After finally unfastening Charles' pants, Arthur found himself dropping to his knees, and slowly taking out Charles' impressive manhood. Licking his lips in anticipation, he slowly moved his hand up and down the shaft while refusing to break eye contact with Charles before flicking his tongue over the tip causing Charles throw his head back and softly moan.

“Hell, **I've missed you**” Charles purred as Arthur slowly took him into his mouth, cupping his balls in the process. Fighting the urge not to thrust into Arthur's face there and then, Charles settled for simply running his hands through Arthur's hair, while Arthur's other hand worked it's way back up Charles' defined torso, taking in every curve and contour. As Arthur got to work, taking more & more of Charles' length into his mouth, teasing him with his lips & tongue, Charles felt the undeniable wave of a climax starting to build up inside him. Not quite wanting this to be over just yet, he placed his hand under Arthur's chin, lifting him away from his rock hard erection and up towards him for another kiss, enjoying the taste of his own juices as he licked his tongue over Arthur's lips

“So whatchu got planned next?” Arthur winked, his own clothed erection straining against his trousers in anticipation.

“Seeing you out of these clothes for a start” Charles told him as he eyed up his bulge before walking over towards his saddlebag, reaching in to take out a small container which was filled with a lubricant he'd crafted himself earlier that day.

Coating two of his fingers with the mixture, Charles walked back over to Arthur, who had quickly freed himself of any clothing. Kissing at his neck and gently stroking his now freed erection with one hand, Charles firmly gripped his ass with the other, before moving his coated finger slowly inside him, causing Arthur to groan, burying his head into Charles' chest and nipping at his collarbone.

As Charles' thick finger explored deep inside him, it was soon followed not long after by another to help stretch him out for what Arthur knew he so desperately wanted next.

“I'm ready for you” Arthur panted into Charles's ear, receiving a devilish grin from his lover.

“You sure?” he asked as Arthur lay down on the nearby bed roll. Nodding with excitement as Charles knelt down in front of him, he watched carefully as Charles moved his hand up and down his own erection, coating himself with the mixture of Arthur's saliva, the lubricant and his own pre cum, before hoisting Arthur's legs onto his shoulders. As Charles slowly entered him, Arthur covered his flushed face with his arm.

“Oh no, you don't” Charles told him, grabbing hold of his wrists “You said you wanted this, now I want to look into your eyes as I fill you up”

With each thrust Charles entered Arthur a bit more, keeping a slow but steady rhythm, carefully watching every expression on his lovers face as they both grunted in pleasure. But it wasn't long as before the excitement became too much for Arthur as he felt the heat in his belly build and his balls twitch in anticipation. Taking hold of his shaft, he only had to pump himself a few times before spilling himself all down his hand and over his torso. Taking in the sight before him, Charles admired how handsome his lover looked and lifted Arthur's hand to his mouth, licking each finger clean, before feeling his own climax approach, causing his body to shudder as he released deep into Arthur.

With Charles laying still on top of Arthur for a moment, both men smiled at the other, struggling to catch their breath. Reaching over to grab something to clean themselves off with, Charles asked with a glint in his eye

“So are you gonna head back to camp?”, knowing full well what the answer would be.

“Nah, I reckon I'll just stay out here with you a bit longer” Arthur replied wrapping his arms around Charles.


End file.
